


Together yet still alone

by SophiaHoppia



Series: Pick me up [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bickering, Dunban is a tease, M/M, Overthinking, Reyn's PoV, Secret Relationship, Shyness, Spoilers until Satorl Marsh, Teasing, a bit of anxiety, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: After years of waiting, Reyn had finally confessed his feelings for Shulk - had even gotten intimate with him. Everything should be happy-go-lucky, but Shulk was acting weird, taking his distance. Why?---This is part of aseries, but every piece can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Pick me up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783021
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Together yet still alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!  
> It is time for another XC fanfiction, this time from Reyn's point of view.
> 
> For once, it was easy to come up with title. In return, I've struggled with the summary. It's so difficult to make it interesting without telling too many spoilers. #writerproblems
> 
> [Here are some screenshots, I've taken around this part of the game. ](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1275152499016638466)
> 
> \---  
> As you can see, this is part of a series now. You don't have to read the other pieces if you only want to enjoy this one, but if you wanna start at the beginning, check out [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576429) first.

"Look out!" Reyn warned and grabbed Shulk's upper arm to save the blond from falling. Startled, the smaller man flinched back, once again losing his footing on the muddy ground next to the swamp, and Reyn immediately reached out for his lover again, pulling him against his chest, holding him steadily.

"I'm alright!" Shulk sounded agitated, his face red, freeing himself from the embrace, and stumbling a few steps sideward, away from Reyn and back onto the small path, they were following.

"Interesting," Dunban mumbled, a small smile appearing on his lips, but right now, Reyn didn't care what the older homs was talking about. Instead, he made haste to catch up with Shulk, who was walking faster than before.

"Shulk?" he asked, concerned, the back of his hand tentatively grazing his lover's as he walked next to him. "Yer alright?"

"Yes, of course," the blond man answered but immediately took a step to the right, putting some distance between him and Reyn again.

The taller man frowned. Something was _weird_ lately.

Thanks to Shulk's visions, they had finally managed to save not only Sharla's brother Juju from his imminent death at the Ether Mine, but also Otharon, the colonel of the Colony 6 Defence Force.

However, their victory had only been a short one. As the group had tried to leave the mine, they had been attacked again. And even when they had finally gotten back to the surface, only the next ambush had been awaiting them. Thanks to Dunban, Dickson, and a weird flying creature, they at least had managed to survive mostly unhurt.

Together with the other homs, they had left the remnants of Colony 6 behind. Now, they were traveling further up the Bionis.

The swamp, they had just reached, called Satorl Marsh, was still an unfamiliar terrain to them. At some parts of the marsh, there was a dirt track visible, but the ground right next to it was muddy and unsteady, affording no hold.

Keeping his eyes only on Shulk, Reyn followed behind his lover, always close enough to reach out for him, in case the other might lose his footing again.

Soon they arrived at a small camp, located on an island in the middle of yet another swamp. A group of friendly Nopon greeted them at once, and Reyn heard his companions talking to the fluffy merchants. He, however, wasn't in the mood for that, didn't even listen to their conversations. Before anything else, he needed to talk to Shulk, needed to know why his friend was acting strange ever since they had left the mine.

"Shulk? Can we talk for a sec'?" he asked, making a vague hand gesture over his shoulder, pointing to the other side of the camp.

Once he'd heard his name, Shulk looked up, his gaze switching from the Nopons to Reyn, then to their other companions and back to Reyn. "Alright," he finally answered, and it gave Reyn's heart a twinge when he noticed how _reluctant_ his lover had sounded.

Walking over to the east side of the camp, Reyn lost no time uttering his concerns as soon as they were out of earshot for the others. "Is it just me or are ya actin' weird?"

Not missing how Shulk nervously started to chew on his bottom lip, the taller man immediately knew something was wrong. He had spent all his life looking at Shulk, knowing him well enough to read every small sign.

Yet he still couldn't read his thoughts. At least not always.

"Sorry," the blond finally answered, his voice quiet but wavering, "I just need some space."

"Why?" Reyn asked him, even though he knew it was an unpleasant question for his lover. True to his expectation, Shulk flinched and bit down on his bottom lip again. "Ya shy?"

"I guess," the blond answered on reflex, but Reyn knew there had to be _more_ to it. Crossing his arms as his worries slowly were joined by impatience, he kept staring down at his lover, waiting for elaboration.

Noticing his partner's gaze, Shulk's eyes darted around nervously before he finally managed to speak up again. "It's just," he sighed, "I don't know. So much happened lately. Too much at once. My brain needs more time to catch up with all that."

Reyn sighed. "So yer stuck in your own head. Again."  
"I'm sorry."  
"'s alright," the taller man sighed once more, "'s not like yer doin' it on purpose. Just try to figure this out soon. And lemme know if I can help."  
"I will. Thanks, Reyn," Shulk answered, his smile a mix of relief and regret, and Reyn's heart hurt again, hating to see him suffering like that.

He wanted nothing more than to ease his lover's burden somehow. Yet Shulk looked unwilling to share more of his thoughts, and Reyn didn't intend to make him feel uncomfortable by pushing him too much.

So, for now, he would just go back to watching over him closely, yet feeling so far away.

After refilling their stocks, they continued their way through the unknown region. Dickson acted as their guide since the old man had been here before.

A slight fog was ever-present, like a veil covering the whole area, making everything look a bit dull even though the sun was high up. Or maybe Reyn was getting caught up in negative thoughts, his mood clouding his view.

Shaking his head to chase away these unhealthy thoughts at once, the tall man turned his gaze away from the depressing scenery and watched Shulk instead. His friend was walking right in front of him, his blond hair beautiful even in these dull lighting conditions.

The Nopon merchants had warned them about the dangerous beasts that roamed the area at night, but even during the day, it wasn't completely safe.

Lost in his thoughts about Shulk and observing how his blond hair slightly waved in the wind, Reyn had missed to watch out for approaching enemies, and suddenly Shulk was surrounded by a pack of Volffs.

Fortunately, they acted and fought in the same way as the Volffs they had encountered on the Bionis' leg already, giving Reyn a chance to gain the upper hand in this fight despite his late start.

Pushing away one of the Volffs with a powerful bodycheck, he drew its attention away from his lover. Instead, Reyn took up the place behind Shulk, relishing the warmth of their backs pressed against each other even in the current situation.

Nonetheless, he knew, that he should draw the attention of _all_ the Volffs away from Shulk, to keep his lover safe and give him the chance to place some well-aimed hits on the Volffs' weak points.

"Bring it on!" He taunted as he hit another Volff just when it tried to attack Shulk. The other Volffs soon noticed, that, for now, Reyn was the bigger threat to them and slowly began to circle him instead of Shulk.

Feeling Shulk's warmth leaving his back, he bit back the disappointment at the loss of contact. Continuously taunting the enemies around him, he observed Shulk out of the corner of his eye. Watched him attacking the Volffs' from behind, taking out one after another.

Meanwhile, Reyn kept the other Volffs busy, keeping their attention away from the blond man sneaking upon them. At some point, he noticed the healing ether raining down on him, probably thanks to Sharla. Yet he ignored the few scratch wounds and bite marks on his body, only focused on keeping Shulk save, making sure the enemies wouldn't lay a finger on him.

Relieved that their teamwork wasn't disturbed by the weird mood between them, they managed to defeat the pack of Volffs without any major incidents.

"Reyn!!" Sharla complained loudly, and Reyn turned his head to look at her, spotting a red mark on her left upper arm.

His eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?"  
"A Nebula kept attacking me," she responded with a huff. "I could have needed your help!"  
"Sorry," Reyn answered honestly, rubbing the back of his neck, "been busy watching the other enemies."

"Busy watching the other enemies or busy watching _Shulk_?" Dunban suddenly joined the conversation, his tone almost amused, yet Reyn didn't know what could be so funny about that.  
"He was surrounded by Volffs," the taller man explained.  
"Sure, he was," the hero of the homs chuckled, "just like the rest of us."

Dunban continued his way along the small dirt path through Satorl Marsh. "We should look for a place to rest for the night."

Still confused by the older homs' reaction, Reyn looked over to Shulk, searching for any signs how he interpreted their long-term friend's behavior, but the blond only averted his gaze, looking down to the ground, his blond hair falling to his face, partly hiding his red cheeks.

Was he embarrassed?

Not letting Shulk out of his eyes even though he didn't gain any new insight, Reyn followed the other homs.

Taking the Nopons' advice to heart, they set up camp at the Glowing Obelisk to avoid traveling at night. The light of the ancient High Entia relict should keep the monsters at bay.

"I'll collect some firewood before it turns dark," Shulk mentioned, already turning around to leave the camp in his search, but Sharla called out to him.  
"Wait, you shouldn't go alone."

"Well, Reyn looks _very_ eager to accompany him," Dunban stated at once, a somehow knowing smile on his face as he studied the younger men's reactions.

"Huh? Sure, I can help," Reyn uttered, not thinking more of it, yet not missing either how Dunban's smile grew wider as Shulk only turned away his head, trying to hide his blush.

"I want to help, too!" Juju blurted out, unknowing to the silent conversation between the adults.

"Alright," Sharla sighed, knowing full well she couldn't stop her brother anyway, "but don't wander off too far. And be careful! Stay close to Reyn and Shulk in case any enemies show up."

"Alright! Don't worry, Sharla," the boy answered and ran after Shulk, who was already walking off to the west.

Reyn frowned, still unsure what Dunban had intended with that comment, but the older man only chuckled as he noticed his questioning gaze.

Leaving that for later, Reyn followed after Shulk and Juju. He wished for a few moments alone with his lover, but he couldn't leave Sharla's younger brother out of his eyes in case an enemy showed up. Shulk might be his first priority, yet he didn't like _anyone_ getting hurt under his watch. He was already feeling a little bad since he hadn't noticed how Sharla and the others had gotten attacked earlier today. At least Dickson and Dunban had been there to help them.

Noticing that Shulk was especially quiet, Reyn picked up a small branch and tried to ease up the mood a bit. "Oh, hey, look at this leaf. Doesn't it look like old Otharon?"

Juju walked over to take a closer look and started laughing at once. "You're right! These circles look like his glasses, and these lines look like the wrinkles on his forehead."

"Ya think so as well?" Reyn answered eagerly, a broad smile on his face as he looked up at Shulk, hoping for a reaction from the other man. But the blond didn't manage more than a quick twitch of his lips, not even a real smile, and continued to collect firewood.

Disappointed on the inside, Reyn didn't let it show on his face, intending to keep Juju from worrying about them.

"Ya can have it," he said with a laugh, offering the branch with the withered leaf to the young boy, who immediately smiled as if he had just been given the greatest treasure in the world.

Reyn wished he could laugh in such a carefree way as well. He usually didn't have any trouble keeping up his happy and positive attitude, but Shulk's low mood had him worried. Deep inside, he was anxious that his lover might regret how their relationship had developed over the last weeks and how they had gotten more intimate for the first time at Glowmoss Lake the other day.

But Reyn trusted in Shulk and their relationship. If the blond really regretted it, he would be honest about it and tell him. For now, Reyn could only give him some space like he had requested while keeping watch over him. He would like to talk to him again about it all, maybe help him to process all these thoughts Shulk tended to lose himself in often, but the blond obviously was embarrassed and shy, so Reyn wouldn't mention anything until they were on their own.

Whenever that would be.

Collecting wood would have been a great opportunity, but he couldn't have stopped Juju from joining them without sounding suspicious after Sharla had already allowed it.

Accepting the fact that he could do nothing more for now, and hoping to get another chance later tonight, Reyn concentrated on his designed task.

After collecting enough firewood, they walked back to camp. Sharla and the others had already started to chop some vegetables for dinner.

The Nopon merchants had recommended the Humming Cabbage that grew all over Satorl Marsh, and Reyn was always looking forward to trying a new vegetable.

It didn't take long to start a fire and fry some cabbage, the smell already making Reyn's mouth water.

True to his expectations, the Humming Cabbage turned out to be one of the best vegetables Reyn had ever eaten.

Yet, like always, Shulk wasn't fond of this particular vegetable either. He had always been picky about his vegetables - similar to how Reyn was picky about his fruits.

It almost hurt him to see the displeased and disgusted expression on Shulk's face, as he reluctantly chewed on a piece of cabbage.

"I still have some Cool Potatoes from Colony 9," Reyn mentioned casually as he pulled them out of his bag. They were still vegetables and not Shulk's favorite food, but he knew that the blond rather enjoyed them when they got grilled over the fire, turning nice and crispy.

Shulk looked at him, hopefully and thankfully.  
"Want some? 's like a taste of home. I'll trade them for some more of this awesome cabbage," Reyn suggested and immediately took the cabbage from Shulk's plate, pulling it on his own instead.

"How thoughtful of you," Dunban mentioned with a smirk, and Reyn didn't miss how a blush crept up Shulk's cheeks.

"I'm not hungry anyway, but thanks," Shulk muttered and stood up, walking a few steps away before sitting down again, his back resting against the Glowing Obelisk, his pondering gaze fixed on the Monado.

Not at all pleased with this turn of events, Reyn looked at Dunban angrily.  
"I'm sorry," the hero apologized genuinely even before Reyn could say anything.

Knowing Dunban well enough to understand that the older homs hadn't meant any harm, Reyn tried to enjoy the rest of his meal. But his worries about Shulk made even this delicious new vegetable taste dull. He needed to make sure, the blond at least had a decent breakfast tomorrow.

Maybe it would also help if he tried talking to him again. Lately, Shulk was getting lost in his thoughts too often.

Unfortunately, Dickson had beat him to it and was already at Shulk's side. Reyn heard them talking with each other, but they were too far away to really listen in on their conversation.

Watching every movement and reaction of Shulk, Reyn was relieved to see his lover's mood brighten up at least a bit. The blond man had been awfully quiet today, stuck in his own head -most of the time- instead of talking with anyone. Yet now he had stood up and was having a conversation with Dickson.

Reyn observed how Shulk furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed his chin in thought. He and Dickson were probably talking about some complicated science stuff concerning the Monado again. Even though Reyn never understood everything, he always enjoyed listening to Shulk talking about new things he'd discovered, theories he's come up with. It made his beautiful eyes shine with excitement.

Soon Shulk came up with a new idea, agitatedly telling Dickson about it, gesturing with his hands, a smile on his face as he nodded to Dickson's response. It was good to see Shulk more lively again after this rough day.

"Spotted something interesting over there?" Dunban's teasing voice was suddenly right next to Reyn's ear, and the taller man flinched in shock.  
"Dunban!"

The older one chuckled in amusement.  
"You really haven't listened to our conversation at all, have you?" Sharla asked, and Reyn wasn't sure if she was annoyed or amused.

"Sorry," he answered and rubbed the back of his neck, "what did ya say?"  
"We are talking about how amazing ether is," Sharla explained with a smile, "especially here at night."

Reyn took a look around. He had been so focused on Shulk, who was standing in the shining light of the Glowing Obelisk, that he hadn't even realized how dark it had gotten. Otharon and Juju were already sound asleep, missing how the ether made the whole area shimmer in a faint light.

"Oh," he muttered as he took in the beauty of the trees glowing in a light blue glint along with the red and dark blue glimmer rising from the surrounding land, laying a violet shimmer over the whole area. "Beautiful."

Sharla hummed in confirmation.

"It is quite romantic. Would make a nice place for a honeymoon, don't you think?" Dunban asked, this teasing smirk back on his face.

"With all these monsters around?" Sharla asked in disbelief.

The hero of the homs shrugged before he looked at Reyn. "Wouldn't be a problem for two strong individuals, would it?"

Reyn frowned. It wasn't unusual that Dunban teased him or Shulk - sometimes he had even teased Fiora back then. But it was weird how _often_ he was doing it lately. Reyn didn't know what had caused this sudden change.

He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he remembered his night at the Ether Mine when Shulk had- _no_ , he shouldn't even finish that thought while the others were around.

Furthermore, there was no way Dunban could _know_ about that, could he? After all, the older homs couldn't read thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, Reyn saw Dunban's smirk widening.

Apparently unknowing to whatever was going on between the two men, Sharla frowned a bit. "Still, I'd prefer a more secured area for a honeymoon. It would be nice to just relax together without worrying about an incoming attack." Her voice took on a sad note towards the end, and she placed a hand on the ether rifle that belonged to her fiancé Gadolt.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to make you remember something unpleasant."  
"It's alright," she answered with an honest smile. "I know that Gadolt is somewhere out there. And I will find him."

They continued to talk, but Reyn had stopped listening at some point, his whole attention drawn back to Shulk. By now, his lover was sitting down again, leaning against the giant lamp, still talking with Dickson. He didn't look as excited as he had just moments ago. Instead, there was this thoughtful and worried expression back on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was biting down on his bottom lip.

The conversation was slowly turning into a monologue, held by Dickson, and soon the older homs had gone quiet as well.

Reyn pondered what to do. His body was craving for the warmth of his lover. Even more so than ever before. Since their first intimate interaction at the Ether Mine, he had troubles to keep his hands off Shulk. But his lover had said that he needed some space, and their other companions were always around.

Still, even if he couldn't get intimate with him, he wished, at least, to be closer to him. Talk to him, listen to him, ease his ever-constant worries.

That felt like the right thing to do. Yet it also felt right to respect Shulk's wishes and give him some space as he'd requested.

Reyn sighed.

He hated thinking for too long. It didn't solve any problems.

The decision was taken from him as he watched Shulk lay out his sleeping bag, snuggling into it, turning around to lay on his side, his back turned towards Reyn.

A lump was forming in his throat, and Reyn tried his best to fight down the sudden sadness, the feeling of rejection. He shouldn't overthink this. Everything would be alright again soon.

After getting his own make-shift bed ready, he soon fell asleep.

As the sun had risen the next morning and the more vicious creatures had withdrawn, vanished along with the beautifully glowing ether, Reyn and the others got up, ready to continue their journey.

He was all but certain that Shulk was awake as well, his breathing not deep enough to be sleeping, but the blond kept lying in his sleeping bag while the others packed up their stuff. Only as they were ready to depart, Shulk got up, rolled up his sleeping bag, and joined the others. "Sorry, guys. Didn't sleep a wink."

Holding back a sigh, Reyn walked over and gave him a sandwich, which the others had bought from the Nopon merchants yesterday. "Breakfast," he stated and pushed the bread right into Shulk's hand, leaving no room for refusal.

"Thanks," the blond said as they continued their journey through Satorl Marsh.

The dark bags under Shulk's eyes confirmed that the other hadn't caught much -or any- sleep. Reyn was sure that his lover had been up all night, overthinking everything. After all, the blond tended to do that a lot.

Although he apparently slept better when he was curled up to Reyn - at least he hadn't had any troubles sleeping that night on Bionis' Leg or at the Ether Mine.

Shulk was a clever man, surely he must have noticed that by now as well. Yet he still had preferred to sleep alone tonight. Reyn felt frustrated. It was like the last days hadn't even happened. Like they were back to how they had been at Colony 9. _Not lovers but friends._

One should think that Reyn was used to that by now. After all, he had been in love with Shulk since forever. Even as a little boy, he had always known that all he ever needed was Shulk. It took him some years to understand what the meaning behind these feelings was, yet he wasn't shocked or confused when he finally figured it out. It just felt right.

And he had always been sure that Shulk felt the same way about him.  
Maybe his judgment had been clouded by wishful thinking, but he didn't question it. He just believed it to be the truth, patiently waiting until Shulk was ready to notice and accept his feelings.

And then, when they had shared their first kiss, that night on the Bionis' Leg, Reyn had thought that his waiting had finally come to an end, that his patience had been worth it. But ever since their little group had grown in numbers at the end of the Ether Mine, he felt that distance between them again. Like back at Colony 9.

Hell, even back in Colony 9 they had been more together than yesterday. It was weird.  
Shulk wasn't stuck in his lab studying the Monado.  
Reyn wasn't stuck in training sessions with the Defense Force.  
And yet, Reyn had never felt so _alone_ before. So _far away_ from his soulmate.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. They had reached the huge statues of the two High Entia sisters Soltnar and Khatorl. After searching for an easy way up, they had to give up at some point and accepted that would have to climb up the statues.

Otharon, Juju, and Dickson had decided to leave them, preferring to go back to the colony instead. Dickson had told Reyn to buck up to protect Shulk, and Reyn took these words to heart. There had been some fierce battles lately and he couldn't afford to get his lover hurt.

Their group, now consisting of only four homs, had found a part of the statue that was covered by ivy - a perfect spot to climb up.

"I'll go last. So I can catch ya if ya fall," Reyn suggested at once, not thinking much about it until he saw Shulk's very flustered face.

"I won't fall again!" the blond exclaimed agitatedly, his cheeks red, obviously remembering that exact moment he had fallen when he'd climbed up the small cliff after Tephra Cave.

"So you have already fallen," Dunban said with a smirk, his eyes glinting mischievously, " _for him_."

"Haha, he-" Reyn laughed and tried to say more, but Shulk spoke up in protest.  
"Dunban!!"

Everyone laughed while Shulk's face got grazed by an ever deeper shade of red.

"Sorry, my mistake," Dunban said after his laughter had subsided. "I meant to say: You have already fallen once and needed to be caught by him?"

"I had fallen from a cliff, yes," Shulk admitted with a huff. "Nothing more!"

"Sure, nothing more," the older homs responded, that knowing smirk back on his face.

"He had been so startled," Reyn added with a laugh and Shulk glared at him, playfully hitting against the taller man's chest, causing Reyn to laugh even more. "Reyn! Don't tell them, it's embarrassing!"  
"Hahaha, sorry, man," Reyn answered, playfully ruffling through Shulk's soft, blond hair.  
"Reyn!!"

Sharla and Dunban laughed again.  
"Good to see you are finally back to normal," the female homs said with a chuckle.

"What?" Shulk blinked at her in confusion.  
"You've been unusually quiet lately, even taking your distance from Reyn. I was quite worried," she admitted.

"Really?" The blond homs still sounded like he couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah. I know you tend to be the more quiet, thinking kind of guy. But usually, you at least are with Reyn," she added, and looked over to Dunban, awaiting his opinion.

"That is true," the older homs confirmed.

"Yeah, man," Reyn said, taking the chance as it presented itself, slinging his arm around Shulk's shoulders. "You've had us worried!"

"I," Shulk looked at the smiling faces of their companions before he finally smiled as well, "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to worry you."

"It's alright. Just take care not to get lost in your thoughts too much," Sharla advised friendly. "Alright. Let's climb up. I want to reach the top before it gets dark."

Sharla went up first, followed by Dunban. Reyn was fascinated by how easily the hero managed to climb even though he was only using one arm.

"Reyn?" Shulk asked quietly, and Reyn averted his gaze from Dunban, looking at his lover instead. The blond was nibbling on his bottom lip again.  
"Yeah?"

"I am sorry about yesterday," his lover apologized, his blue eyes shimmering with regret. "I still want to keep this secret between us for now, but I was overthinking it and pushed you away too far. _Unusually far_."

Reyn took a deep breath. He couldn't say that he didn't mind, but he couldn't be mad at his lover either. "So, I can talk to you again?"  
"Of course. You could have done that the whole time."  
"And sit next to you again?"  
"Of course."  
"And tease you about falling off cliffs?"  
"Of-," he stopped for a moment, "Hey!!"

Reyn started to chuckle, and after a short pout, Shulk chuckled as well.

"Hey, you two," Sharla called from above. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Reyn and Shulk answered totally in sync, smiling at each other.

Reyn knew that it still proved difficult to live their relationship to the fullest as long as they traveled with their companions, but at least they were _together_.

Shulk was right next to him, smiling to him - and that was all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have ideas for the next fanfiction of this series! That one will be rated M again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfiction. Feel free to drop a comment ♥  
>    
> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)  
>   
> [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)  
> 


End file.
